I Promise
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- A-Akira-kun? – Arregalou os olhos. – Estavas preocupado comigo? – Questionou vendo o outro corar violentamente ao dar-se conta do que acabara de dizer."


**Título: **I Promise

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** T

**Casal:** Shirogane & Akira

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, insinuação de lemon e nudez

**Sinopse:** "- **A-Akira-kun!?** – Arregalou os olhos. – **Estavas preocupado comigo?** – Questionou vendo o outro corar violentamente ao dar-se conta do que acabara de dizer."

**Notas da História:** Monochrome Factor não me pertence (infelizmente). E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Shirogane observava o lago onde alguns casais partilhavam um tranquilo passeio de barco. Tentou sorrir perante a felicidade simples daquelas pessoas desconhecidas, mas desistiu rapidamente soltando um suspiro profundo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na discussão que tivera com Akira há três dias atrás. E desta vez tinha sido a sério.

**/Flashback On/**

- **Deixa-me em paz! Vai-te embora. Não te quero voltar a ver!** – Gritou.

A expressão alegre que Shirogane sempre ostentava no seu rosto desapareceu enquanto observava Akira ir embora, deixando-o para trás com aquelas palavras duras a ecoarem na sua cabeça e a espetarem-se como adagas no seu coração.

Normalmente não se importaria com as palavras do moreno e seguiria-o continuando a tagarelar e a chateá-lo como sempre fazia, levando tudo na brincadeira. Contudo, à medida que o tempo passava, os seus sentimentos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, tornando-se difícil e doloroso encarar e não se importar com a atitude quase hostil com que Akira o tratava quando estava realmente irritado.

Às vezes chegava mesmo a pensar se aquelas atitudes eram realmente as de alguém que gosta, mas o seu orgulho não permite admitir, ou as de alguém que na realidade não sente mesmo nada para além de amizade e se enoja e/ou aborrece com as suas investidas.

Mas naquele momento, todas as suas dúvidas pareceram desvanecer-se ao ver o outro quase a desaparecer do seu campo de visão.

Talvez… talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez fosse aquilo que faltava para Shirogane perceber que os seus sentimentos nunca seriam correspondidos.

A partir de agora limitar-se-ia a observá-lo de longe e apareceria apenas se necessário.

E foi com estes pensamentos que Shirogane virou as costas e dirigiu-se para o lado oposto ao que o seu amado seguia.

**/Flashback Off/**

Desde aquele dia que nunca mais falara com Akira. Via-o, mas não se deixava ver, e até agora não tinha sido necessário aparecer.

De repente ouviu risadas que vinham na sua direção e rapidamente se escondeu atrás da árvore na qual estava encostado ao ver de quem se tratava.

Kengo, Aya e Haruka andavam e riam de algo que Kengo tinha dito, e com eles vinha ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Akira, que andava ao lado dos amigos, com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo alheio ao que eles diziam. Estava cabisbaixo e a sua mente parecia longe dali.

Shirogane perguntava-se a si próprio sobre a natureza dos pensamentos do moreno. Estaria ele a pensar em si?

_Não sejas estúpido_, pensou para consigo próprio abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não queria criar esperanças infundadas de que Akira poderia estar preocupado com o seu súbito desaparecimento. Afinal, não era isso que ele queria?

Suspirou derrotado e virou costas pronto para sair dali; era melhor que não fosse visto.

- **Hey! Aquele ali não é o Shirogane-san?** – Aya apontou para a figura com uma longa trança de cabelo branco que se afastava lentamente.

A simples menção do nome do albino pareceu despertar Akira para o que se passava à sua volta. Levantou a cabeça e olhou rapidamente para a direção que a amiga apontava.

- **Shirogane!** – Gritou, deixando os seus amigos para trás e correndo até ele.

Shirogane espantou-se ao ouvir o seu amado gritar o seu nome e imediatamente parou onde estava. Poderia desaparecer facilmente, se quisesse, mas desta vez parecia que a sua presença era desejada e, por isso, queria ver até onde é que aquilo iria dar.

Virou-se então para o rapaz que parava atrás de si e sorriu forçadamente tentando disfarçar a sua tristeza.

- **Algum problema Akira-kun?** – Perguntou tentando parecer descontraído.

- **Idiota!** – O mais novo gritou novamente assustando o outro. – **Onde é que estiveste? Porque é que não apareceste durante estes últimos três dias? Tens noção do quanto estava preocupado?**

- **A-Akira-kun!?** – Arregalou os olhos. – **Estavas preocupado comigo?** – Questionou vendo o outro corar violentamente ao dar-se conta do que acabara de dizer.

Virou o rosto e baixou a cabeça, não tendo coragem de o encarar. – **Todos estávamos.** – Murmurou, mas foi alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Shirogane sorriu-lhe docemente, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso triste. – **Mas… foste tu que me disseste que não me querias voltar a ver.**

Akira arregalou os olhos e encarou-o novamente atónito. – **E-eu…** - Gaguejou. – **Eu… eu não estava à espera que me levasses a sério!** – E era verdade.

Não era a primeira vez que Akira lhe dizia algo como aquilo, mas era a primeira vez que Shirogane lhe obedecia. Nas outras vezes ele nunca o levava a sério, então porque é que desta vez fora diferente?

- **Tu nunca me deste ouvidos. Porque é que desta vez foi diferente?** – Voltou a olhá-lo firmemente exigindo respostas.

- **Porque te amo.** – Declarou tendo a oportunidade de voltar a ver a expressão surpresa e as bochechas levemente coradas do amado. Continuou. – **E acho que finalmente percebi que nunca vais poder retribuir aquilo que sinto por ti. Por isso decidi que não me vou impor mais; quero a tua felicidade, e se ela não me inclui de maneira nenhuma então…**

- **Baka!** – Voltou a gritar interrompendo-o, para depois atirar-se para cima dele num impulso, mandando-o ao chão sem lhe dar tempo de reagir. – **Idiota.** – Repetiu. – **Porque é que tens sempre de ser idiota?** – Apertou o tecido da roupa do albino com as suas mãos com força, enterrando o seu rosto corado no peito do mesmo.

Seria mentir dizer que Shirogane não estava confuso, porque estava. Não fazia ideia do quanto a sua ausência magoaria Akira, visto que as suas ações e palavras em vários momentos mostravam o contrário. Naquele momento o albino não sabia o que devia fazer, mas sabia o que queria fazer; não sabia qual seria a reação do amado, mas isso agora já não importava. Que o mundo todo se explodisse, mas ele precisava daquilo.

Levou uma das suas mãos ao queixo do outro e fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça, puxando-o de seguida para si e fazendo com que os seus lábios se tocassem, beijando-o. E esperou.

Observou Akira arregalar os olhos por alguns instantes para de seguida suspirar e fechar os olhos lentamente, decidido a deixar-se levar. Levando isso como um incentivo, Shirogane também fechou os olhos e começou a pedir passagem com a sua lingua pelos lábios do mais novo, espantando-se ao sentir os mesmos abrirem-se aceitando o pedido e outra lingua tocar na sua timidamente como que experimentando algo novo.

Akira nunca tinha correspondido a um beijo seu antes!

O moreno já nem se lembrava que tinha os seus amigos a poucos metros de distância de si e que, provavelmente, eles estavam a assistir a tudo. De momento a única coisa que a sua mente processava era aquele beijo que trocava com o albino. Nunca antes se permitira ceder às investidas dele, mas desta vez iria relaxar e deixar-se levar.

Só quando os seus pulmões começaram a gritar por oxigénio é que se separaram ofegantes. Akira estava vermelho pela intensidade do beijo, e ficou ainda mais ao encarar os olhos brilhantes de Shirogane que o olhava com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Voltou a enterrar o rosto no peito do albino e suspirou profundamente tentando acalmar-se; sentiu uma mão enluvada sobre os seus cabelos, remexendo-os, e instantaneamente sentiu o seu corpo relaxar.

- **Promete que nunca mais desapareces assim.** – A sua voz saia abafada, mas Shirogane conseguiu perceber.

- **_Eu prometo_****.** – Sussurrou.

Os primeiros raios de sol do dia entraram pela janela do quarto batendo diretamente no seu rosto acordando-o do seu sono tranquilo. Sentiu movimento na cama e tentou abrir os olhos, piscando-os várias vezes por causa do sol. Conseguiu ver um corpo nu, com longos cabelos brancos que caiam pelas costas em cascata, dirigir-se até à janela.

Shirogane fechou as cortinhas para os proteger dos raios solares e quando se virou os seus olhos cruzaram-se com uns verdes sonolentos que o miravam fixamente. Sorriu-lhe docemente e voltou a dirigir-se à cama, voltando a meter-se em baixo dos lençóis e abraçando-o.

- **Podes voltar a dormir, Akira-kun.** – Murmurou.

Memórias do que acontecera na noite anterior começaram a assaltar a mente do moreno, e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. No entanto sentia-se estranhamente calmo e relaxado.

Sorriu e aconchegou-se contra o peito do outro, voltando a fechar os olhos e adormecendo rapidamente.

**Owari!**

* * *

Minha primeira one shot deste casal e eu gostei muito de a escrever, espero que tenham gostado :3

Ja ne!


End file.
